A recent consumer products trend has resulted in a rapid increase in the popularity of bagless upright vacuum cleaners. Such vacuum cleaners generally incorporate a washable and rigid dust container or cup for collecting intermediate and larger particles of dirt and debris and a second, upstream corrugated paper, porous foam or like filter or filter cartridge for collecting smaller dirt and dust particles. The intermediate and larger particles of dirt and debris are collected in the dust container or cup usually by establishing a vortex airstream therein which allows the heavier particles to be separated from the airstream and collected in the bottom of the container or cup. Generally, the container or cup is made from transparent or translucent material so that the operator may observe the “cyclonic” cleaning action. This seems to add significantly to the customer satisfaction with the product. Of course, the transparent or translucent container or cup also allows the operator to confirm when the cup or container is nearing capacity. At that time the vacuum cleaner may be switched off and the cup or container removed for emptying into a garbage can or other appropriate dirt receptacle.
While many available designs exist for bagless vacuum cleaners it should be appreciated that further improvements in design including improvements in air flow so as to provide more cleaning power and more efficient operation are still desired. The present invention meets this goal.